


Wanton's Bird

by AndYetNotBeingDisenchanted



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Dialogue, Drabble, M/M, Partong, Sex, Smut, Unhealthy Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-10 23:09:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11701806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndYetNotBeingDisenchanted/pseuds/AndYetNotBeingDisenchanted
Summary: Julian and Garak have sex on the eve of the latter's departure from Deep Space Nine.





	Wanton's Bird

“Garak!” Julian gasped, his hands pressed on the Cardassian's cold chest, “It's not healthy!” 

Garak looked up from the place where he was sucking on Julian's neck, “What's not healthy, my dear doctor?”

“Sex! Having sex right before you leave.” Garak nuzzled the doctor. Julian's fingers laced through the usually pristine hair, his sweat body moving with the cold one of his partner. A tan, toned chest pressed against a white one, covered in a layer of pillow fat. “I find I don't-” he gasped, “Give a damn!”

“Neither do I, my dear doctor. Some sentiments are better left unspoken.”

**Author's Note:**

> The name is from 'Romeo and Juliet'- the same scene in which the famous words are uttered- "Parting is such sweet sorrow!"
> 
> Please point out errors! Thanks for reading!


End file.
